shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistress of the Shadows
Mistress of the Shadows is the name of the first main quest in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place on the deserted bazaar. Story The party's search for Moira leads them to the ruins of Dynasty Palace. Along the way, Jet explains to the group about how the Nomads found Moira. Shadow energy was once sapient, it talked to humans and manipulated them. But one day, it stopped talking. And then the Wasteland started breeding Moths and other kind of freaks. The Nomads fought them until they found Moira in the Palace ruins. She was wandering there while blabbering something when they found her. The likes of Moths stay away from Moira, thus they call her Shadow Bogey. Hearing this, Bolo scolds Jet, saying that she probably will pay her more respect if she knew who Moira was. The group reached the deserted bazaar of the capital, where the Palace can be seen from afar. Itu is shocked to see the Palace standing like brand-new, as he was there when the Palace got destroyed ten years ago. However, they are a bit late, as the scouts of Corporal are crowding the place already. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the scout before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Corporal's Scout *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Sentinel Pack (Flail & Shield) *Armor: Opportunist's Armor *Helm: Ribbed Helm *Ranged Weapon: Model 8 (Bullet Gun) Perks *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush' Smashes the ground with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Ram' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with an unstoppable shoulder charge. *'Choke' Throws a Shadow energy forward at neck level. If the player is grabbed, they are telekinetically choked, suspended in midair, before being slammed headfirst into the ground. *'Concussion' Charges up and fires a bullet that explodes with damaging Shadow energy on contact with the player, knocking them down. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Mistress of the Shadows (1).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (2).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (3).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (4).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (5).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (6).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (7).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (8).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (9).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (10).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (11).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (12).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (13).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (14).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (15).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (16).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (17).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (18).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (19).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (20).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (21).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (22).jpg|If player loses Mistress of the Shadows (23).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (24).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (25).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (26).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (27).jpg|If player wins Mistress of the Shadows (28).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (29).jpg Mistress of the Shadows (30).jpg Trivia *This quest's name is an allusion to Moira and her unusual strong affinity to shadow energy and Shadow Mind, which were the result of her touched the Sphere once back then. *Abdicators are the royals who are not direct heirs to the Legion throne. Almost always, they are the younger siblings. They are living in isolation inside a huge Tower in Legion Fortress, in which the biggest part of the library is located. Abdicators have nothing but books, solitude, and meditation. Due to this, many Abdicators lose their minds. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)